twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ma Mi Song
'''Ma Mi Song' is a physician who has retired for being the royal physician. Personality Being adept and skilled despite his old age, he is rather an "expensive" doctor. Plot One night, Ma Mi Song is visited by Yi Won and a wounded Nabi. Yi Won demands him to save her or else he will die as well. The physician tells him that he is very expensive and asks him if he has brought a lot of money. Yi Won drops a small pouch of money, but he still tells him that it is not enough. Yi Won then bargains that if he saves her, he will pay a hundred times as much as his initial payment. He then stops Yi Won from entering the room since that is his domain and besides, a drunkard like him only gets in the way, so he advises him to eat some apples outside. The next morning, Nabi wakes up and advises her not to overexert too much effort until the wound closes. Furthermore, he tells her that the wound will leave a scar, but it would not bother her much because she is a "he". However, he promises to keep the secret and has no intentions of divulging such information. She thanks him, but he tells her that she should thank Yi Won for bringing her to the physician. He then gives her medicine but notices that she has already went out of the window. As he goes out, he sees Yi Won eating apples and asks the old man how Nabi is, but he answers that Nabi has "flown away".Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 12 On the market streets, Physician Ma is encountered by Yoo Dan Ah and Yi Hwi who still remembers him when he cured Nabi. He is in a hurry to go to the slums which is being raided by the Imperial Army. He and the two then go to the site where fire has spread throughout the village.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 14 In Physician Ma's clinic, Woon nosebleeds upon bumping into Dan Ah. It is implied that she tended to Woon and Physician Ma comments that he will be fine. He advises Dan Ah to recover from her wound and rest further. She asks the physician if he was able to treat a person with a huge wound on his back, but he denies that he has treated such person. She then thanks him and leaves. Inside, Yi Hwi hides from Dan Ah who became very worried about his huge wound. He tells Yi Hwi that they cannot recover on their own because they worry about each other. A guest arrives who appears to be Sori and gives him a bag of herbs he needs.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 23 Quotes * "Yelling so loudly is not good for the patient." (To Yi Won) * "Boys need to fall and get hurt in order to grow strong." * "Both of you can't even concentrate on your own health because you're worried about each other." (To Yi Hwi about him and Dan Ah) * "The longer this goes on, the more you'll yearn for each other. That's how the heart works. Still... One day, she will forget." (To Yi Hwi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male